Hannah Van Dyke (A Working Mom's Nightmare)
Hannah Van Dyke, aka Susan Mulroy (Tuppence Middleton), was the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, A Working Mom's Nightmare (alternately titled, The Lie of You; airdate October 3, 2019). Backstory Susan Mulroy's backstory revealed that she was once in a relationship with architect Mark Hartman, but her increasing instability led to Mark ending things. Among other acts, Susan often acted jealous whenever another woman was around Mark, and she even threatened Mark with a knife. At some point, Susan learned that Mark had married Kathy (the film's main protagonist), and even encountered Mark after he married his wife, who became pregnant and gave birth to their son, Billy. Events Susan's mother informed Mark that her daughter suddenly disappeared, though the film's events revealed that Susan filled in for Kathy while she was on maternity leave, doing so under the name Hannah Van Dyke. The film's beginning saw Kathy back at her position as COO, though she was informed by her boss, Philip, that Hannah would stay on as CSO and assist Kathy on all projects and events, and during their time together, Hannah charmed Kathy, praising her for having it all and admitting that she was jealous. In addition, Hannah mentioned that she was seeing someone back in New York but she lost contact with him, indirectly referring to Mark. Hannah began her plan to sabotage Kathy, which included snapping photos of Kathy with her ex-boyfriend, author Eddie Kane, at an airport. She also stalked Mark and Kathy at their home, and made various calls to Mark, in addition to changing Kathy's project in an attempt to upstage her. Kathy's friend and co-worker, Aisha, became suspicious of Hannah's actions and confronted her, leading to the villainess pushing Aisha down the stairs and smirking over her deed. Kathy also suspected that Hannah changed her project and voiced her accusations to Philip, with Hannah denying the claims and mockingly stating that Kathy would accuse her shoving Aisha, who was revealed to have survived the attack. Climax & Death While visiting Kathy at her workplace, Mark saw a photo of Hannah and revealed her true identity as Susan, his ex-girlfriend from New York, shocking Kathy. Two weeks later, Hannah's whereabouts were portrayed as being unknown, though the film showed her stalking the house and distracting Fran, the Hartmans' nanny, so she could break in, poison Fran (non-fatally), and kidnap Billy. The deranged psychopath phoned Mark and sent him a photo of herself holding Billy, leading to Mark leaving Kathy's big event and meeting Hannah at an apartment. Once there, he found Hannah with Billy and holding a knife, and it was revealed that she prepared dinner for Mark as part of her plan to create the perfect family. However, the evil Hannah stabbed Mark (non-fatally) when he attempted to regain his son, with the villainess informing Mark that he should have chosen her. She ended up confronted by Kathy, and it was at this point that Hannah lashed out at Kathy for (in her mind) stealing Mark from her. The delusional villainess referred to Kathy as a liar and manipulator, adding that she tricked Mark by becoming pregnant, claiming that Mark never wanted children. Kathy continued to allow Hannah to voice her rhetoric as part of her plan to have Eddie appear and subdue her, only for Hannah to fight off Eddie and pursue Kathy. While doing so, Hannah revealed her plans to take Mark and Billy from her to create perfect family, leading to Kathy attacking and disarming Hannah. The brawl ended with Kathy suffocating Hannah to death with the plastic covering that Hannah used for her delusional presentation to Mark. Trivia *Tuppence Middleton also appeared as the evil Vera Waterhouse on Bones, as well as villainess Jem on Black Mirror. Gallery Hannah 2.png Hannah 3.png Deceased Hannah.png Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Business Villainess Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed by Female Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Psychotic Category:Stalker Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Suffocation